


Take Me Out

by Anonymonimus



Series: Unorthodox Folk [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Awkward Dates, Blind Date, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Cheesy, Choose Your Own Adventure, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kedgeup, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, bledgeup, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: Red was annoyed. For all of his brother's talk about not white knighting their relationship with Sans, he behaved like a hypocrite. He felt like he had to do something to make it up to Edge or to make him more comfortable with expressing his desires and acting upon them.





	1. DATING START!

**Author's Note:**

> **So the thing with this story is that it's the option "date". Last story was pretty much a tie between that and "double date" or "sick fic" (I don't really remember). So I used my veto and the votes from other stories to basically amount to "date".**
> 
> **I had a very specific idea for this story and I knew it was always going to be the longest of the series. However, I did this thing where I thought about EXACTLY what I wanted to do too much and now I don't feel like writing it anymore. HOWEVER, I found a solution to this problem.**
> 
> **The whole point of this series is to be interactive. So for this story, I'm going to request help directly from the readers to choose what happens next. ~~This should be great for those of you who love shoving your plots down my throat, yeah I'm salty af~~**
> 
> **The way this is going to work is fairly simple:**
> 
> **1 - Obviously, read the chapter  
> **  
>  2 - Read the end notes in which options of what could happen next will be listed  
> 3 - Vote for _!*!*!ONE!*!*!_ of the options.
> 
> **NOTE***: This will only start as of chapter 2 as I've already written part of the story. I was writing chapter 3 when I came up with this idea and figured this would be more fun.**
> 
> **So with that said, ENJOY!!! And get ready to vote in chapter 2 :P**

Red was annoyed. For all of his brother's talk about not white knighting their relationship with Sans, he behaved like a hypocrite. He could see how much Edge wanted to touch the smaller skeleton, to hold him, to kiss him. He also the way he hesitated to do so and, more times than not, resisted his desires. It was annoying. Before Sans had even said yes to dating the both of them at the same time, they came to an agreement: neither would hesitate to do anything with him. They weren't supposed to hold each other's interests too much at heart. If they wanted to kiss Sans, then by all means they should. However, only Red was apparently capable of respecting the agreement and that very fact made him feel bad. He felt like he was ostracising Edge, like he was trying to kick him out of the relationship.

He glared at the TV, looking at the show that was on but paying it no real attention. He felt like he had to do something to make it up to Edge or to make him more comfortable with expressing his desires and acting upon them. If he could do both of those things, then it was all the better. But how? Red supposed he could confront Edge and slap some sense into him though odds of success were limited. Knowing his crafty brother, he would probably spin things around and end up convincing Red, for a few hours, that he really was hogging Sans when he wasn't. However, wouldn't the fact that he was already aware of the reality of the situation play against that possibility?

Red considered it for a moment.  _No, probably not._  He reckoned honestly.

So what now? Red pondered his options for a moment longer when he was struck by an epiphany. He could go through Sans; explain the situation and advise him on how best to act and behave with Edge to remedy everything. It seemed like the best option. If his brother ever realised what was going on, he'd have to talk his way around Sans and the odds of convincing him of a lie were practically non-existent. The guy was smart and took no shit, not from his brother and even less from his lovers.

Without wasting another second, he hopped off the sofa and made his way to the garage where he knew he would find Sans. Sure enough, the smaller skeleton was tinkering with a metal box. At first glance it looked like a motor, but, knowing the other, it had to be something far more elaborate. While Red was curious, he had other more pressing business to attend to. He knocked on the door lightly to indicate to Sans that he was entering the room. The skeleton looked up and flashed him a sweet smile.

"Hey." He greeted.

"I need you to help me with something." Red said, cutting straight to the point. He didn't much believe in beating around the bush.

"Uuuhh…" Sans drawled uncertainly, glancing at the metal box on his lap. "Right now?"

"No, Edge is at work." Red replied.

"Oh, um…" Sans looked around dumbly for a moment before shrugging and tapping the space next to him. "I'm all ears, then. What's up?"

Red walked over and seated himself next to Sans. Even this close, he had no idea what he was making. He stared at the metal box mindlessly for a moment, nearly forgetting why he had come to begin with. By the time he snapped out of it, Sans was talking again.

"Hologram." He said.

"What?" Red asked.

Sans gestured his box. "I'm making a hologram…thing." He explained, fiddling with the wires. "Not like in every sci-fi movie or anything where it's, like, a moving object that looks real. I'm trying to get it to spit out a simple 3D image, though I figure once I get it to do that, a moving image shouldn't be too difficult."

"I knew it couldn't be anything simple." Red snickered. Sans shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Anyways, you know how Edge keeps telling me not to white knight our relationship?"

"And how it's exactly what he himself does?" Sans nodded as he continued to work on the hologram box.

"Great, I'm not the only one who noticed." Red sighed in relief.

"It's a bit difficult to miss." Sans pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I want you to help me pull him out of his ass." Red stated bluntly. Sans laughed at his phrasing but nodded along. "I considered talking to him about it but figured it'd be fruitless."

"Your brother  _is_  the master denier." Sans chuckled. "So did you think of an alternate plan or is that where I come in?"

"I didn't really think of anything." The skeleton admitted sheepishly. "I don't think you can really just talk to him; he'd probably feel antagonised…I guess I do need you to figure out a plan."

Sans settled his pet project on the ground in front of him. He then leaned back pensively and stared at the ceiling. It took him a few seconds before he was already spitting out an idea. "How about a date?"

"A date?" Red repeated. "Yeah, that could work. He's a sucker for romance and shit so he'll be anal about some 'dating etiquette'."

"Exactly." Sans grinned. "He'll have to be less reserved with his affection." Though his smile faded as he uttered the final word. He seemed to be struck with a realisation and the look on his face also had Red thinking. Soon, he too was taking in consideration the only problem with their plan. "Unless…"

"I'm around to do everything for him." Red finished. He was a bit bummed, but it hardly lasted when he realised the solution was easy. "So I guess that means I won't tag along."

Sans seemed off put by the declaration. "Are you sure?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Red shrugged. "I mean, it'd be weird if I was around anyways. It's not like  _I_  want to be there when the two of you work up the nerve to fuck the same way I don't want  _him_  to be there when the same thing happens for us."

Sans blushed and frowned. "I see your point…"

"Don't sweat it, babe." Red grinned toothily and swooped in for a quick kiss. "We'll have our own date some other time. Right now, it's more important to drag my brother out of his shell."


	2. ROMANCE ENGAGED!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voting begins my dudes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Like I said, voting begins this chapter. So once you're done reading this, look at the options in the end notes and pick one. There will be additional instructions there as well :P**
> 
> **You might also notice that, at this current time, it says 2/4 chapters. It's cuz I figured I could wrap this up in about 2 more chapters between the lengths of 1k and 1.7k words. I want to move on to the other stories you feel???**
> 
> **Anyways, ENJOY and REMEMBER TO VOTE!**

A few hours passed before Edge finally returned from work. Sans had been anxiously awaiting his return. There wasn't anything to be particularly nervous about. Edge was his boyfriend, he pretty much  _had_  to agree to going out on a date with him. Knowing the skeleton as much as he did, he knew the answer would be yes no matter what – even if he came home dead tired. Despite that, Sans couldn't find it in himself to calm down. He was unconsciously wringing the bouquet of flowers he had hastily gone to buy for the other's pleasure, wilting most of them on accident. He hoped he wouldn't mind.

When the door swung open, he held his breath. Edge walked in, shrugging off his jacket and sparing a quick glance at Sans. He didn't seem particularly worn from the day's work, but he was evidently anxious in regards to getting out of his uniform. It took him a moment to realise the skeleton was there, prompting a double take and then a wide smile. "Hey. I didn't see you."

"H-Hello." Sans greeted stiffly. He hesitated to move towards Edge, wondering if he should let him come to him instead. Should he give him the flowers now? Should he wait?

"Sans?" Edge asked. The smaller skeleton jumped, realising Edge had opted to come over and had leaned down slightly to glance his face. "Are you feeling alright?"

_This is so stupid, just relax._  He scolded to himself. It didn't matter that he had never asked someone out before, there was no reason for him to get so wound up. He just needed to hand over the flowers and ask Edge on a date. Unfortunately, his self-annoyance translated in his actions and tone. He shoved the bouquet almost aggressively into the other's face and essentially demanded: "Let's go out for supper. My treat." Edge blinked dumbly. He took a hold of the flowers, confusion obvious in his mannerism and expression. Sans smacked himself. "Gah! Sorry! It was meant to sound…like a question."

Edge laughed softly and leaned down to press a kiss on Sans's head. "It's alright." He assured and examined the flowers he held. "Is this…supposed to be a date?"

Sans nodded vigorously. "Yes. Um…" He trailed off a bit, dropping his gaze to his hands which he repeatedly weaved and parted anxiously. "It's not going to be at the  _fanciest_  restaurant because this is last second, but we still have to dress a certain way to get in…"

"That's also fine." Edge reassured. "I think our sole struggle here will be to get my brother out of his usual garb. Speaking of, where is he?"

"Oh, um…" Sans stammered again and blushed. "H-he's not coming. He went to Grillby's instead."

Suddenly, Edge seemed very concerned. The gentle smile that had graced his features was replaced by a frown and a look of uncertainty. "Is he upset?" Edge asked.

"No! No, no, no!" Sans babbled quickly. "He's totally fine with this. He thinks it would be weird if all three of us went together."

Edge frowned further. "Why?"

"Because the two of you aren't in love with each other." Sans stated.

Edge paused for a moment. "Yeah, okay. I agree." He nodded, clearly not having taken that angle into consideration until now.

"So, uh, I guess we can change and be on our way." Sans suggested. "We don't have to go to the restaurant immediately if you want to take a minute to relax. There's a canal near the place where we can have a walk."

"That sounds like fun." Edge smiled sweetly.

They kissed one last time. Sans watched the other skeleton set his keys on the kitchen table along with his lunch bag before he hauled the rest of his belongings up to their room. It was as he climbed the stairs that Sans's hand wandered to his mouth and he realised how many times he had been kissed in such a short span of time. The realisation brought a blush to his cheeks and a giddy feeling swelled in his stomach. Fortunately, it didn't seem that getting Edge to open up would be as hard as he and Red had anticipated.

"Are you going to change too?" Edge called from their room.

Sans jumped out of his thoughts and quickly scrambled up the stairs. "Yes! Sorry!"

They changed into their clothes fairly quickly. They wore roughly the same thing despite sporting different colours: a dress shirt and a pair of clean-looking jeans. Sans, unable to abandon his staple hoodie, swapped it for a nicer jacket Papyrus had gifted him years ago but hardly ever wore. It was a bit long on him, but Edge assured him that he looked cute – it wasn't the type of look he was going for, but he figured he would just accept it.

Once the smaller skeleton had successfully convinced the taller one to undo his collar buttons, they teleported to the canal near the restaurant at which they were meant to have their date. There were few humans around to take notice of them, though some of them did seem somewhat perplexed by the random appearance of two monsters. Regardless, they brushed their impromptu entrance away and continued with their own business. Humans were surprisingly non-confrontational in spite of their fearsome capability to hate.

"We still have a little less than an hour before our reservation." Sans pointed out, shoving his hands in his pocket as was his habit. "It gives us plenty of time to have a look around and follow the canal."

With a polite nod, Edge began to follow Sans as he walked up the path of the canal. They were bypassed by few folk most of which were on bicycles. The sun was setting around them, painting the sky orange and pink as it disappeared beneath the horizon. The vivid colours reflected on the still water giving the canal the allure of being on fire.

"There isn't much of a breeze, is there?" Edge pointed out, passing a hand over his scalp.

Sans's gaze lingered on him for a moment until he realised he ought to be pulling the other out of his shy box. Noticing he hadn't sheltered his hands in his pocket, Sans tentatively reached over, brushing their fingers together at first. The gesture earned him a surprised look from Edge who, after a brief pause, weaved them together. Sans was nearly certain he could spot a bashful blush on his face, though it could just as easily have been the setting sun.

"No, but it's nice." Sans finally replied as a smile stretched on his face. He moved in closer, leaning his head against the other's arm. "Weather's also nice."

"Not too hot." Edge nodded. He then glanced down at Sans and added: "Warm."

"That's an accurate word for it." Sans agreed, but then he sighed. "It's unfortunate that it means summer is ending."

The two continued to chat idly as they walked in direction of the restaurant hand in hand. They eventually had to cross a small bridge on which were many locks. Edge wandered for a closer look and Sans followed, briefly noticing a lock vender on the other side. The taller skeleton grabbed a hold of a bright red lock and inspected it, turning it as much as the bridge's railing would allow to spot a name scribbled in sharpie on the other side.

"Steven and Connie." Edge read.

"Yep." Sans said and moved to turn another one. "This one says 'Pearl and S...'" Sans frowned, "The second named is smudged. Doesn't matter; this is the cheesy new trend for young couples."

"Never heard of it." Edge admitted, releasing the lock but still staring at it.

"It's supposed to symbolise eternity or something. I'm not really sure." Sans shrugged. "Apparently, so many people did this on a bridge in Paris that they had to cut them off because it was making it unstable. So much for eternity, am I right?" Edge nodded absently in a way that suggested he hadn't heard a word of what Sans had said. Odds were his words had become gibberish after he had uttered "eternity". Regardless, he couldn't help but smile. "Do you want to add a lock? There's a guy selling them just on the other side."

Sans didn't miss the glow in Edge's eyes at the suggestion. He chuckled and tugged him towards the man in question, fishing out his wallet with his free hand. They waited for the man to finish selling locks to a pair of girls before turning to them. He showed them the various shapes and colours of the locks he had for sale on a ludicrously large key chain. After a brief moment, Edge picked out a small bright blue one.

"I'll also have the red one – the darker one." Sans stated as he collected the money.

"Why are you getting a second one?" Edge frowned curiously.

"For me and Red." He grinned. "I don't think he'd care if he heard we did this and didn't include a lock for him, but a part of me thinks he'd get a little jealous."

"Then I want another one too." Edge declared boldly.

Sans thought about specifying that the trend was generally reserved for lovers, not family, but he kept it to himself. He understood how close the brothers were and what the lock would mean for Edge. He wouldn't be surprised to find that Red was more charmed with the significance of that one than his own. "Sure. Pick one out."

Edge selected a pristine white one, an odd choice, Sans thought. Once the payment was made, the same man that had sold them the locks helpfully provided a sharpie. They scribbled down their names, careful not to smudge the ink during the time it took to dry. Then, they found a less crowded space on the bridge to hook their locks. They stopped for a moment to admire them. It was strange how they all blended together so well. Sans smiled and shook his head; it was almost like a metaphor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THIS IS A DEMOCRACY!**
> 
> **Or, more like a constitutional monarchy - me being the monarch. All hail me. Regardless.**
> 
> **VOTING: Choose one of the options below for what you would like to see happen next.**
> 
> **_Option 1_ \- They go to the restaurant and have a nice supper. Sans is forward and flirty, hoping to further draw Edge out of his shell. (Feel free to suggest the restaurant/meals/or anything you envision. If I like it, I'll include it)**
> 
> **_Option 2_ \- They go to the restaurant and have a terrible experience. Curious humans or someone they know interrupts them every time they try to have a conversation.  
>  (Feel free to suggest the restaurant/meals/whether they leave end up leaving/or anything you envision. If I like it, I'll include it)**
> 
> **_Option 3_ \- They never make it to the restaurant.  
>  They mysteriously get sidetracked. (You must suggest by what/who.)**
> 
> **So the way voting works is that the most popular option wins EVEN IF everyone voted for, say, option 3 but each suggested different things to happen. What is up to popular vote is the option, the rest (the details) is up to me :P**
> 
> **If you've got any question, don't be shy; ask! I get that this might be a bit confusing for first timers!**
> 
> **If you vote but then look at the comments and realise that there's no clear winner, you always have the option to remedy your vote. With that said, you don't have to. In the end, if there's no clear winner, I'll use my veto and that'll be that.**
> 
> **[BRIDGE IN PARIS WITH THE LOVE LOCKS](http://www.bbc.com/news/world-europe-32960470) **

**Author's Note:**

> **Recap: voting starts as of chapter 2 (which will be posted tomorrow). Please only vote for OOOONNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE of the options :)**
> 
> **PS: For as stand alone as all of these stories are, they follow a certain timeline within this series. Some events having taken place in other stories will be referenced in the ones to come. What I'm trying to say is what you choose to have happen in this story will DIRECTLY impact the other ones. It's like a Telltale game but with actual consequences!**
> 
> **PSS: Normal voting for the topic of the next story will resume once the dating saga is done**


End file.
